remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Donny Nakajima
Biography Yomiko Readman's mentor and lover, Donny Nakajima was the eighteenth one to carry the title "The Paper" for the British Library. However, he died and Yomiko wears his glasses so she can read books for him. Appearance and Personality In the manga, Donny is tall, with short black hair and his trademark glasses. He wears a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. In the TCG image, Donny wears a blue suit with paper hidden in the jacket. His white shirt, red-brown vest and red tie are similar to what workers in the Special Operations Division wear. Powers and Abilities Although rarely shown, Donny is assumed to have the same abilities as Yomiko. He is shown storing paper in his clothes, throwing and wielding paper blades and restraining people with them. Character History The reader is first introduced to Donny in an underground training facility. He was originally from Japan, purchased at a high price from an orphanage ("The money they got for me will ensure that the rest never starve") in the 1980s. He befriends Ridley Wan, who is also undergoing the "Special Education Approach" to bring out their latent powers. When Ridley asks why Donny is imprisoned, he reveals that he did the opposite of what Ridley did - instead of killing his opponent, Donny refused to finish him off. Some time later the two fight each other to become the next Paper. Donny purposely misses Ridley, allowing Ridley to win. The two had never seen each other, but Donny recognized his friend and refused to deliver a fatal blow. Both boys, however, remain friends. Donny is later chosen to become The Paper, on Ridley's recommendation to Joseph Carpenter. Donny later takes on an apprentice, Yomiko Readman. The two eventually fall in love, angering Ridley. Donny's latest mission is investigating the Secret Underground Library. Donny learns that this library, however, is too powerful and should be left alone. Knowing that the British Library won't let him rest until he finds it, he goes to Dokusensha. Donny brokers a deal: in exchange for asylum for himself, Yomiko and Ridley, he will bring Mr. Gentleman's personal diary, the Book of Truth. Dokusensha was originally opposed to Ridley, but Donny fought to include his friend. In the end, Ridley was included. Unfortunately, Joseph Carpenter learned of Donny's treachery. Joseph Carpenter captures and imprisons Donny, then tells Yomiko that Donny's being investigated as a spy. Yomiko is broken by this revelation and slowly drifts away from him. Donny is then given his final mission: to let Yomiko kill him. Donny waits for Yomiko in a vault, and when she arrives he attacks her. He has the upper hand for most of the fight, as Yomiko's unwilling to hurt him, but when he's about to deliver a death blow Yomiko throws several paper blades at Donny, impaling him. He collapses, embracing Yomiko, and gives her his glasses. Donny is mentioned again in ROD TV, when Joseph Carpenter reveals to Yomiko that Donny is still alive. He turns a TV screen to her so she can see his new form. The viewer is unable to see what has become of Donny, but given Yomiko's reactions (hysterical screaming and later the burning of the British Library), it doesn't sound good. Relationships Joseph Carpenter Donny and Joseph Carpenter appear to have had a strained relationship, at best. Joseph Carpenter appeared to consider Donny as a mere tool, something Donny attempted to escape from. Joseph Carpenter later manipulated Donny and Yomiko and forced them to fight each other. Ridley Wan Donny and Ridley had a long and close friendship, starting from their imprisonment during their training. As neither of them had anyone else to talk to, their friendship was extremely exclusive to each other. Even after Yomiko arrived, Donny continued to treat Ridley the same, stating that their friendship would never change, and he reassures Ridley of this after his death. Yomiko Readman Donny and Yomiko originally started as a teacher-student relationship, but turned romantic. Donny cared deeply enough for Yomiko that she and Ridley were the two that he wanted to save in China. Notable Quotations *"Isn't it true that strength alone cannot beat everything? If you believe in paper more than anyone else in the world...then your paper will triumph over anything!!!" (volume 1, episode 7) *"I don't care about the rules and regulations. It was a crime to me." (volume 3, episode 3) Category:R.O.D the TV characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males